


The Guide to Tarainnit's Adoption- A Book By Awesamdude

by KnifeGrian_ShishKebeb



Series: Three peas in a very happy pod [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Adopted TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Adoption, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, I said trilogy AND I LIED, Im so sorry tara, Light Angst, No not me, Nonbinary Character, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Phil is a bit not good, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Sam is Tommys dad confirmed, Sorry again, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Transphobia, Written in Class, awesamdad, im in math class rn, im not projecting, lesbianinnit, mtf, no sir, theteacherisrightthere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeGrian_ShishKebeb/pseuds/KnifeGrian_ShishKebeb
Summary: Phil has never been the best father, but Tara never thought it would come down to this...Sam isn't entirely opposed to the outcome.***Or, Tara finds out her father isn't who she thought he was, and Sam conveniently overhears.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------PHILZIA MINECRAFT IS NOT TRANSPHOBIC! This story is only for entertainment purposes and all the YouTubers are ROLEPLAYING! Do not get the wrong idea, Phil is a very supportive person.
Relationships: platonic everyone
Series: Three peas in a very happy pod [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156877
Comments: 8
Kudos: 328





	The Guide to Tarainnit's Adoption- A Book By Awesamdude

Tara had always thought she wasn't male. 

It had been a gut feeling that only continued to grow as she got older, finally forcing her to come to the realization that she was a _she _, and that she didn't have to be afraid to show people that she was proud to be a girl, to be _Tara _!____

____It took Tara two years to build up the courage to come out of the closet and to love herself._ _ _ _

It took Phil about five minutes to break it.

***

"Phil? Can we talk?" Tara asked nervously. She'd just recently come out to Tubbo and Wilbur, so she was feeling good.

"Yeah, Tommy?" Phil asked tiredly, looking up from his work. Tara winced when he deadnamed her, even if he didn't realize he had done it.

"I- well-" She stuttered, glancing around nervously. "Phil I'm trans!" She shouted out, gasping slightly as Phil spun around in his chair.

" _what? _" Phil practically spat, eyes holding a burning hatred.__

__"I- Im- I mean-" Tara stuttered, terrified. Oh god, _she hadn't expected Phil to react like that!_ __

__

_"Tommyinnit, you are not a girl."_

__what? ____

___"B- but I-"_ _ _

___"I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth, Tommy. I didn't have a daughter, I had a son. You don't even look like a girl! You're a boy, just like your other brothers." Phil growled, standing up from his desk._ _ _

___"MY N- NAMES NOT TOMMY!" Tara shouted, starting to cry. "My name is Tara!"_ _ _

___"No, its not!" Phil shouted. "YOUR NAME IS TOMMY! YOUR MY SON-"_ _ _

___"IM YOUR DAUGHTER!"_ _ _

"YOUR MY SON!" Phil slammed his hand on his desk.

"IM NOT! IM TARA!"

"I DONT HAVE A DAUGHTER!"

"No, you don't."

Tara and Phil jumped in shock, turning around to an angry (but somehow calm-looking) Sam.

"In fact, you don't have a third child at all."

***

Sam had been walking down to Phil and Techno's house in hopes of finding Tommy so they could continue their hotel, or just to get a minute to talk to him. The two had formed a father-son like relationship, even though Sam knew Tommy would never give up on Phil. He should, Phil was obviously a bad parent, but Tommy never would.

He saw Tommy ducking into Phil's study, and decided to wait outside for the small child. After all, it would be disrespectful to interrupt the duo.

Thats how he managed to accidentally eavesdrop on their conversation. 

"Phil I'm trans!"

" _what? _"__

__\--_ _

__"I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth, Tommy. I didn't have a daughter, I had a son. You don't even look like a girl! You're a boy, just like your other brothers."_ _

__"MY N- NAMES NOT TOMMY! My name is Tara!"_ _

__"No, its not!"_ _

__\--_ _

__Sam just wouldn't stand for that. Tommy- no, _Tara _needed him. Tara was like a daughter to him, and he was going to make sure Phil never got to talk to her again.___ _

____"No, you don't. In fact, you don't have a third child at all." Same growled out, staring at Phil. "Because, from now on, To- _Tara _is my daughter."___ _ _ _

______"wh- but- you cant-" Phil stumbled over words._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No buts. Its within my rights to remove Tara from your guardianship for means of verbal abuse." Sam informed the man. Tara looked from her father to Phil._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Its not-!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes it very well is! Your shouting at her because she trusted you enough to come out to her!" Sam snapped, gently grabbing Tara's hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'll see you in court for this!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes, I sure hope you will, seeming as you have a security camera in your office." Sam smirked. Phil's face turned from anger to dread to confusion to anger again in a matter of seconds. "S- Sam-" Tara mumbled unsurely, eyes darting from the two. "Hey, don't worry about it Tara." Sam smiled as he and Tara walked out of the office door._ _ _ _ _ _

***

"You don't have to do this, you know." Tara whispered as she walked towards the building site with Sam.

"Yes, I do. Phil's been neglecting you for years, this was simply the final straw." Sam said gently, looking around for Eret.

"B- but-" Tara started.

"Hey, no buts, okay? You are like a daughter to me, I'd be more than happy to adopt you." Sam consoled her, looking down at the small child that clung to his arm.

"O- Okay." Tara smiled, eyes still red from crying. "You're like my father, too."

Sam couldn't be happier to hear those words.

"Reminds me." He stopped. Tara looked up at him in confusion. "Y'know how Tubbo's kinda an orphan?"

"Yeah, Phil disowned him when taxes became too much."

"Well, I kinda adopted him too..." Sam said sheepishly. Tara gasped.

"YOU MEAN TUBBO IS MY BROTHER!? OHMYGOD THAT'S SO AWESOME!" Tara shouted happily.

"Phew, glad that's over." Sam smiled. "Come on, gotta tell Eret they have a new niece."

"Alright- wait what?" Tara stopped, looking up at Sam in deeper confusion.

"AH, yeah, right-"

"Did- Eret is- is Eret your sibling?" Tara asked, cocking her head.

"Half sibling, actually." Sam admitted.

"Holy shit, that's so cool. Eret is so cool." Tara fangirled.

"Well they're your- uh-" Sam stopped again.

"Person who is my parent's sibling?"

"Yes, exactly." Sam nodded, starting to walk again.

The two walked in harmony, making their way towards Erert's castle that still sat on the hill even though Dream was long imprisoned.

"Hey! Eret!" Sam called.

"Hmm?" Eret looked up, their eyes finding Sam's.

"You have a niece!"

"I have a - wait, what?" Eret said, shocked. "Is it Nikki? Puffy?"

"Nope! Its Tara! Tommy is Transgender!" Sam smiled at Eret.

"Oh my god, I have an LGBTQ niece. Alright, come on, I'm helping you shop for stuff." Eret shouted, grabbing Tara's arm. 

"No way! Thanks, Eret!" Tara smiled up the being as the two walked over to the computer.

"Yes, way. I am your cool _Zizi _now, and we are going shopping if It means I go broke." Eret joked. They wouldn't go broke, they had inherited all of Dream's property and money, as well as his kingdom (even if it technically belonged to Eret in the first place).__

__"Your so cool, _Zizi _." Tara laughed as the two started scoring through shops like Shien, GAP, and more. (Tara found a very nice pair of tall boots for herself)___ _

____In the background, Sam tapped on his communicator._ _ _ _

_____Tubbo, come meet your sister. ____ _ _ _


End file.
